The Time Of My Life
by Kristie Goldberg
Summary: J/C seen through the eyes of a Maquis crew member


The Time Of My Life

Thinking back over our time on Voyager, I came to the conclusion that it wasn't so bad after all. We learned a lot from our experiences. Being on the same ship for seven years with the same people is an experience everyone in Starfleet needs. Having a Captain and First Officer like Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay is what's needed on every Starfleet ship.

Being stuck on the other side of the galaxy is an experience none of us will ever forget. When we returned, people would constantly ask us about it. No amount of talking could ever really explain what we went through and how we survived. We would explain to those who asked the best we could. They would nod their heads and pretend to understand. It was one thing to say that we had been stalked by the Vidiians. We never told of the fear or disgust we felt at what the Vidiians were doing to survive. We couldn't begin to describe what it was really like out there.

Over the years, we became a family. It wasn't easy. So many of us fought against it. In the end, we were closer than most families ever get.

I remember being on the Liberty. We were being bounced around in the Badlands when suddenly we were hit by a giant distortion wave. The next thing I remember was waking up on the floor of the ship. It was really quiet. Looking around, I saw a number of our crew still lying on the floor. I managed to crawl over to Bob Thomas. When I turned him over, I saw that he was dead. I closed his eyes and moved on. After fifteen minutes, I had found four dead and five alive.

Others were beginning to wake as well. Many looked dazed. I am sure I looked that way to them. My chest hurt as if something had pierced it. I had one heck of a headache. As I walked around, I heard my Captain talking to someone. I looked up at the view screen and got the shock of my life. He was talking to a female Starfleet Captain! She was a looker, but she was Starfleet.

The more I looked at her the more I noticed her eyes. Chakotay always said that the eyes are the mirrors of the soul. This lady had the most wonderful eyes I had ever seen. Chakotay has the same type of expressive eyes. It was one of the first things that drew me to him. I thought to myself then and there that they would make a formidable pair. I can't believe how right I was at the time.

Soon Chakotay, Mike Ayala, and Tuvok transported over to the Starfleet ship. B'Elanna Torres had disappeared. I understood that the Starfleet crew had a member missing as well. Chakotay left John Tower in charge. As soon as they left, Seska tried giving us orders. Nearly everyone on board disliked her. John wouldn't give an inch, and none of us would listen to her anyway.

She had joined our group over a year ago and immediately made a play for Chakotay. He soon took her to his bed. As small as the ship was, everyone could hear her. We knew what Chakotay and Seska were doing. We thought that they weren't doing it for the same reason. Chakotay, like many of us, only wanted a warm body in his bed. On the other hand, Seska wanted control over the ship.

We eventually were transported over to the Starfleet vessel. It was called Voyager. It was an impressive ship. Nothing like the Liberty. We were escorted into a cargo bay to await our fate. Chakotay came in and talked with us. He had worked a little with the ship's captain, and he thought she was fair. He called her Captain Janeway. I wondered if she was related to an Admiral Edward Janeway, who had once worked with my father on a special project. My father always talked highly of the Admiral. My father said that the Admiral was an honest and fair man.

Later, a security guard came and got Chakotay. He was to escort Chakotay to see the Captain. I was impressed that the guard didn't put cuffs on Chakotay, but allowed him to walk freely. I thought that said something for their Captain. There was much speculation while Chakotay was gone. Seska continued trying to stir up trouble, but no one would listen to her.

When Chakotay returned, he told us that we would be joining the crew of Voyager as fellow crewmen. He was to be the first officer. Many objected, especially Seska. She wanted us to over take the ship. Chakotay stood firm on his decision. He said we would be given quarters and uniforms. We had a choice of that or the brig for seventy years. Personally, I didn't mind being a part of Starfleet at all.

The quarters we were given were huge compared to what we were use to. I was bunking with John Tower. He was a great guy, and I knew we would get along. We had our own bathroom with a shower, and we even had a replicator. John and I were impressed with our quarters. We talked for a long time that night. We decided that we would help Chakotay with the others. Some had a lot of adjusting to do.

Over the months, we began the slow process of becoming one crew. It wasn't easy. I could tell that Chakotay was often on the verge of knocking some sense into a few of the old Maquis. He was the most patient guy that I knew. He was getting hell from a few, especially Seska. She started a lot of rumors. Her biggest gripe what that she thought that Chakotay was sleeping with the Captain.

John and I figured that he wasn't sleeping with the Captain. We agreed that if he was to ever, he would be one lucky guy! Our Captain was beautiful.

There was a party on the holodeck one night. We were celebrating that the ship was finally back to running at top efficiency We were to dress in nice clothes, no uniforms. We were all there except the Captain and Chakotay. When they walked in, all eyes turned toward them. Chakotay looked nice in dark brown pants and a cream colored shirt. He was smiling ear to ear. Those dimples of his were showing most of the night. But, who everyone was really looking at was the Captain. She had on a simple blue dress which came to just below her knees. It was very modest, but she looked like a Princess in it. Her hair was down and pulled back with some kind of clip. I think nearly every man in the room, and a few women as well, wished they were in Chakotay's place.

Time after time, both of the command team put themselves in danger to get us out of tight spots. Many times we would have been blown to bits if it had not been for them. Even the former Maquis members had to admire both of them for what they did for us.

Along with Mike Ayala, I became a member of the security team. Chakotay and Tuvok both knew that Mike and I could be trusted. We were the two normally sent with the senior officers on away missions. We got to know the Captain and her needs pretty well. Our aim was to anticipate her needs the way Chakotay did. He was great with her. We knew that if we failed we would have to answer to one angry warrior. We didn't want to fail for another reason. Our esteem for the Captain was going up daily.

Seska still tried to cause as many problems as she could. She had quieted down a bit until we arrived at Sikaris. She was determined to get their trajectory technology. We did get it, against the Captain's wishes! Seska was going crazy, trying to get it to work. Voyager was nearly destroyed. More than that, it caused a rift between the crew members.

Soon after, Seska was revealed as a Cardassian agent, who had been altered to appear Bajoran. None of us realized this. Most of us just thought she was one mean broad. When we found out, we disliked her even more. We were glad when she left the ship. We thought that we had seen the last of her. She had us fooled, but none more so than Chakotay.

Chakotay was a lucky man though. He had the Captain beside him. She began spending more off duty time with him after that. I still didn't think they were sleeping together. Tom Paris had set up a betting pool. Lots of people were betting that the command team were sleeping together. In order to win, they had to prove the fact! It kept the crew speculating which was probably a good thing. I think the Command team knew about the betting. They ignored it as it wasn't hurting anyone.

One of our happiest days was the day that Naomi Wildman arrived. The crew adored her instantly. I had hurt my arm. So, I was in sickbay when the Capitan held her for the first time. I will never forget the look on her face as she peered down at little Naomi. Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. This was a woman who would have been the best mother in the world! Chakotay stood near by watching over her. He always did that. He put his hand on the small of her back as he leaned over toward the baby. I prayed to my god that their turn would someday come. Someday, it would be their baby that she was holding in her arms.

Life for us continued on until we reached a planet were both the Captain and Chakotay were infected. We had to leave them on the uninhabited planet. They would have died on the ship had we not. The doctor worked frantically trying to find a cure. I will never forget the day we all stood still as the Captain told us goodbye. There wasn't a dry eye on Voyager. Mike Ayala said he even saw Tuvok's eyes mist over briefly. Tuvok will tell you he has no emotions, but don't believe that for a second. He loved Captain Janeway as much, if not more, than we did.

Tuvok took over as Captain. He was a good Captain , but he wasn't Captain Janeway. Finally Kes talked him into finding Dr. Pel, a Vidiian, to help with a cure. We finally found her and was able to return for the command team.

John was in the transporter room when they arrived back on board. He said there seemed to be a kind of sadness about them when they returned. I thought they would be glad to be back, but it just didn't seem that way at first. A few days later, John and I sat in the mess hall and watched the command team enter separately. They barely spoke to each other. She sat at a table alone. He sat with Harry, B'Elanna and Tom. John had a theory. He believed they had fallen in love on that planet, perhaps they had become lovers. When they returned, Janeway would not allow it to continue. We hoped for both their sakes and that of the crew, they would come to their senses. We wanted them together. They worked so well as a team. We wanted then together in every sense of the word.

Our command team hadn't been back very long when Seska and the Kazon showed up again. Only this time, Seska had a baby she was trying to pass off as Chakotays. Voyager was boarded, and we were herded into a cargo bay to await what would be our new home. We wanted to kill their Maj. Not because his people had taken over Voyager , but because he hit Captain Janeway. She begged us all, with her eyes, not to interfere. We didn't, but it was out of respect for her.

The Kazon stranded us on a planet with violent earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. We had no supplies or weapons of any kind. It was hard going just to find enough for us to eat. The hardest hit was Sam Wildman who had tiny Naomi with her. We all tried to help her as much as possible. The Captain and Chakotay did a lot for her. That helped knowing that the command team was there for us.

Finally, we got Voyager back. It took us weeks to clean up the mess that the Kazon had made of things. They are a filthy, dirty people with no morals at all. Seska was just as bad. I guess the good thing that happened was that Seska had been killed, and the doctor announced to all that the baby was Kazon and not Chakotay's baby!

One of the worst things that happened to us, happened a year later. Kes left the ship. We all mourned her loss, especially the Captain. I was in the mess hall late one night just after Kes had left. I was seated over to the side in the dark. I had been having problems with someone I cared about and just needed time alone. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked the Captain. I tried to be quiet so she wouldn't notice me. She went to the replicator and asked for coffee. I smiled at that. I knew from experience that no one stands between the Captain and her coffee! She didn't sit down. She took the mug over to one of the viewports and silently stood looking out, occasionally taking a sip. Just a few minutes later, the doors opened again. This time it was Chakotay. He walked straight to the viewport. I knew that he had come looking for her. I watched them as he put his arm around her. She turned her head into his shoulder and began to cry. It was the first time I ever saw her break down. He took her mug and sat it on the ledge taking her fully in his arms. He began kissing her gently. I heard him tell her it was alright. Kes had done what she had to do. He was there for her anytime she needed him. I heard them make a pledge to each other that night. They would always be there for each other, and when they got home, they would have a life together. Finally, they walked out together with his arm around her. I sat there for a long time thinking of them. They needed each other so much. They should have been a couple. You could see their love for each other often in their eyes.

We had our first run in with the Borg and acquired Seven of Nine. Most of us disliked her from the start. Oh, she was pretty in an artificial way. The doc transformed her into the way she looked. She had these big silicone boobs that made her look like she was going to fall on her face any minute. He put this skin tight outfit on her which made her walk like she had a stick up her rear. A good part of the crew began calling her Seven of Tight Ass when she or the command team wasn't around.

When we met the 37's, it almost felt like we were home. We had an enjoyable time there. The Captain told us that she would not prevent anyone from staying if they wanted to stay. Not one person stayed. We wanted to get home, but to our real home! Most of us had decided a long time ago that if anyone could get us home, it would be Captain Janeway. She was really a force to be reckoned with! I think the Captain was relieved as we broke orbit and headed for the Alpha Quadrant. Sam Wildman was on the bridge that day. She said as Voyager broke orbit, Chakotay reached over and took the Captain's hand for just a few moments. Sam said they gave each other that look. We had often notice them giving each other a certain look. It seemed to be one of assurance that all would be well. We all called it "that look"!

We continued our journey home. Sometimes we met aliens who were very helpful and would trade with us. Other times we had to battle our way through an area. The command team worked together well when this happened. The Captain had a tremendous knack for getting us out of trouble.

We made contact with Starfleet for a brief while about six months after Seven arrived. We were able to send messages. A few of us received messages. I didn't get a message, but I was happy for those who did. Most of the messages were good, but some weren't. Chakotay got a message that the Maquis were no more. They were all either dead or in prison! We were really upset. Many of us had good friends who were in the Maquis as well. We had no clue if any of our friends were in prison or dead. We all agreed that if they were in a Cardassian prison, they might as well be dead.

Later, we went through the Void. That was what we named it. Captain Janeway spent weeks in her quarters turning over the running of the ship to Chakotay and Tuvok. We needed her. Some felt she had let us down in our time of need. Others felt that she was just as human as we were and was having a hard time dealing with it. Chakotay did his best, but you could see the worry on his face every time the Captain was brought up in conversation by one of us. Finally we managed to get through the Void, and the Captain returned to her old self.

Then, Chakotay was hurt on an away mission. Tom and Mike managed to get him into a shuttle and back to Voyager. He was in a coma. For days the doctor didn't know if he would pull through or not. The Captain spent a great deal of time in sickbay. They always did that when one or the other was hurt.

Late one night, I was walking by sickbay while on security duty and saw lights still on. I went in and looked around. The Captain was there sitting in a chair next to Chakotay's bed. She had her hand on top of his hand and had laid her head on his chest. She was sound asleep. I tried not to wake her. I tiptoed over and moved her hand. Then, I picked her up and laid her on the biobed next to his. I removed her boots and covered her with a blanket. She never woke up once. I will never forget how she felt in my arms. She was as light as a feather. I don't think she ever knew how she ended up on the other biobed.

Things went fairly smooth until we met up with another Federation ship, the Equinox. They were killing some kind of alien species and using them for fuel. The aliens had been attacking their ship and had killed a lot of their crew. Suddenly the alien species began attacking our crew. They could come through the bulkheads. It was scary . Finally their Captain had what was left of his crew beamed to Voyager. He moved his ship away from us and destroyed it along with himself.

It took awhile for the new crew members to settle in. Some of us gave them a hard time. I guess we blamed them for all the problems we had. In truth, they were just following orders. Gradually, they became an important part of our crew.

One day when I was working on the bridge, we kept getting signals from Starfleet. The Captain responded to their signals. For the first time in seven years, Captain Janeway had a superior to talk with. Thanks to Reg Barclay, we now had communication with Starfleet. We still had years to go, but somehow that transmission made home so much closer for all of us.

We celebrated that night. I noticed that Chakotay held the Captain just a little bit closer while they danced. She spent the night with a smile on her face. I had never seen her so happy. I even danced with her. She is a great dancer.

A few months after that, Paul Ringer and I were assigned to escort the Captain to a planet for talks with their president. The talks went well. However, on the way back our shuttle crashed. Paul had been the pilot. He was killed on impact. The Captain and I had mainly cuts and bruises. The shuttle was leaking gases that were harmful to us.

We took what we could and left the shuttle. The Captain set up a homing signal a little away from the shuttle. We were afraid that it was going to blow up anytime which it did. We took what little we saved and began to look for shelter. Night was coming on. She figured Voyager would find us by morning. We just had to get through the night.

We found a small overhang that would at least keep most of the wind off. I built a fire and served my Captain some very fine rations! We both hated them, but we knew we had to eat them to keep up our strength. As we sat by the fire and ate we talked. She asked me why I had joined the Maquis. I took from around my neck my most prized possession. It was a locket I had purchased for my wife many years ago. I handed it to her. She opened it and saw inside a picture of me and my wife, Dana. On the other side were our three small children, Michael, Susan, and Kathy. I had never shown it to anyone, not even my best friends. I told her the pictures were taken about six months before I joined the Maquis. She looked at me wondering why I would leave the four of them. I then told her the pictures were taken only a month before the Cardassians killed them. I had been on another planet that day at the bedside of my dying grandfather. When I returned, I found what was left of their mutilated bodies. The only thing I could find in tact was the necklace. It was all I had of them! I sat telling my Captain this with tears streaming down my face. Tears were streaming down her face as well. We held each other and cried for a long time. She understood my pain. Finally we went to sleep in each others arms trying to keep warm. The next day Voyager found us, and we were beamed to sickbay. Chakotay got there just minutes after we arrived. He talked quietly to her. Then he came over to me. He thanked me for taking care of her. I'm not sure who actually took care of who that night!

We had several other incidents happen to us along the way. However, once we were able to contact Starfleet and all, things just seemed so much better. Finally one day, we found a worm hole. The Captain sent several probes through. They found that it came out in the Alpha Quadrant near DS9. We took it, and for the first time in seven years we saw stars that were familiar to us.

Arriving home, unexpected like that, we had no clue what would happen to us. Starfleet kept us for weeks of debriefings before they let us go. We could stay in Starfleet if we wanted. We all received back pay for time served aboard Voyager. Everyone was free to go. We celebrated for days. Of course, there was an official Starfleet celebration which we attended. The Captain arrived on the arm of Chakotay. For the crew, it just seemed right.

Just a couple of months later, the entire crew and any family members were invited to Indiana. We attended the wedding of the command team. It was held on the farm where the Captain had grown up. It was a beautiful place, and a beautiful day for a wedding. The bride looked fantastic as Tuvok escorted her down the aisle to meet her angry warrior. It was there that I met my future wife, Alicia Ayala. Mike had brought his younger sister to the wedding. As soon as I saw her, I wanted to be with her.

After the command team's wedding, they resigned from Starfleet. They went to Dorvan for the rebuilding of the planet. Many of the crew followed them there over the years including Alicia and me along with our twins, Rachel and Luke.

We led a quiet life compared to what we led aboard Voyager. But, we never forgot. We passed our stories on to our children and grandchildren. I am the only one of the original crew left. I know before long, I will be buried on the hillside beside my beloved Alicia. There lies all my friends . They are all buried in circles each circle getting larger as it goes out from the hub. At the center lie the bodies of our beloved command team.

I look back over the years and realize that my life has been wonderful! Yes, I had my share of sadness, but I have also had my share of love and happiness. I knew some of the most extraordinary people in the world - the crew of Voyager. I've had the time of my life!


End file.
